Wedding Haze
by TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: It was the best day ever for the two of them until it wasn't. Rated T for Apritello angst.


Everything about her was absolutely beautiful, right down to the tiniest detail. Her red hair was up in a complicated style and her bangs pulled to the side to where her gorgeous blue eyes were more visible. At she walked nearer to him they locked onto his red-brown ones and if he could've possibly been more nervous he would be. Her white gown was strapless and fell open at her knees in long flowing layers. Every detail, every gem, every sparkle seemed to enhance her beauty yet she was already beautiful to him anyway.

Today was April O'Neil and Donatello Hamato's wedding day. Much to the surprise of everyone else, Donnie was the first to get married. Even before Raphael and Mona Lisa. Everyone was there. Slash, Casey, Leatherhead, Karai, Shinigami, The Fugitoid, even Master Splinter somehow. They were at the farm house and it was the perfect day. It was late May so the weather was perfect and since it was spring flowers were in bloom, the grass was a vibrant emerald color, the sky was blue and the clouds extra fluffy. It was beautiful but she was even more so.

"This is crazy. I almost can't believe it!" He thought, "Gosh I'm so nervous. I hope she can't tell." He could see her giggle and there was her voice in his head even though her lips did not move. "I'm telepathic remember." She told him. A shy smile spread across his face and he could feel the heat in his cheeks. "Don't worry," she added, "I'm nervous too." Unlike her Donatello did not have the mind powers so he mouthed "Don't be." to her.

It seemed like forever before the ceremony was over and they could kiss, sealing their marriage, their forever together. And when they could they looked each other in the eyes, April stands on her tip toes, puts one hand on his shoulder and the other behind his head pulling his face closer to her's. His breath catches in his throat. "This is it." He thinks, "it's finally happened."

He glances to his left to see Casey, front row seat, doing the complete opposite of what he thought the crazy girlfriend stealer would do. He grins revealing his gap and gives him a thumbs up. All those years of fighting over April, all those years of trying to get her to pick one of them, to be over with a wedding and Casey being their biggest shipper.

Donnie rolls his eyes and turns back to April. Wasting no more time he leans down the rest of the way, their lips ready to meet in a kiss...

* * *

He suddenly sat up violently. It was dark and hot and he was covered in sweat. His head was pounding, he was out of breath, and he felt like he couldn't breath. His body heaved with sobs as he recalled what had happened bit by bit. "It was a dream." he said, "It was a dream. A damn dream! WHY CAN'T IT EVER BE REAL?!" he was yelling this time.

Ever since the incident the nightmares had been haunting poor Donatello. Even though this particular one could be classified as a dream for him it was a nightmare. "Why can't t ever be real?" he whispered one last time. These nightmares hurt worse than any physical pain he had ever endured. Because he was there.

He was there when they were testing her mind powers for the thousandth time.

He was there when it turned out to be nothing.

He was there when they went to bed like every other night. It was all normal.

But he was also there when he woke up randomly in the middle of the night. She was right next him sound asleep. Perhaps a little too still for normal but none the less he got up and got a drink of water. When he returned she had not moved. Normally she tossed and turned all hours of the night whenever her powers where acting up as they were recently. Out of curiosity he tip-toed to her side of the bed. "April." he whispered. She didn't respond. "April?" He said louder. Nothing.

His heart pounded in his chest faster than a humming bird's wings. This was wrong. This was very, very _wrong_. He tried to shake her awake but she _still_ din't respond. "No." he whispered trying not to assume the worst. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. He then put his head to her chest and when he heard nothing he said, "No. No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Tears were starting to leak out of his eyes.

Tuesday, July 20th, 2014 2:58am April O'Neil had died.

Ever since Donatello had been waking up from a wedding haze to an empty bedside without the love of his live and it was slowly killing him from the inside out.


End file.
